minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Equo
'''Equo '''is a multi-colored, larger wither and one of the Eight Harbingers. He likes math to the point of probable insanity. Though he is a wither, when he talks, all three heads talk at the same time. He is an angel, yet is evil. Tactics Equo will be fightable when Scourge is defeated. When you enter Bluehigh, the following cutscene will play. ???: Ha. You defeated the leader of ScourgeGang? Big deal, You're still a Yoctogram to me. Player: Who said that? *Equo reveals himself* Equo: Name's Equo. The guy who just calculated your doom. *The battle begins* Equo has 3141 health. He can shoot large spinning blades that look like minus signs at you, which do 12 damage. He can also shoot faster wither skulls, 15 at a time, which can give you Wither 2, and deal 24 damage. Since he is an Angellic mob, Angellic weapons will do 4 less damage to him, but demonic weapons will do 4 more damage to him. The next cutscene will play when you get Equo down to 2967 health. Equo: You're zetta persistent...! But even then, you just made a miscalculation! *Equo summons two large, mechanichal hands, and the second phase begins* Equo can now summon two large swords with two orbs circling each one. Each orb will shoot a single arrow 1.3 to 1.7 seconds. The arrows will do 5 damage whit they hit you. He can also slash at you with them, or perform slashing projectiles in a + shape or an X shape. When the swords hit you physichally, you will recive 48 damage. If one of the projectiles hit you, you will recive 12 damage. The next cutscene will play when Equo is down to 2176 health. Player: Don't even try to destroy me, you pile of trash! *Equo chuckles* Player: What's so funny? Equo: Junk is a percisley calculated form of art. A good one, in fact. So you were complimenting me. *An aura forms around Equo* Equo: Drown in the sea of imaginary numbers! *the third phase begins* Equo's aura will protect him from projectiles. However, Equo will drift down to the player's level, similar to a normal Wither. Now you can hit him with melee weapons. Equo can also shoot wither skulls much faster. The next cutscene will play when Equo's is down to 1453 health. Equo: Why am I falling slowly!? Player: It's called gravity. The theory was created when a tree dropped an apple. *The camera zooms onto Equo's mouth, and he smiles* *Equo rises, and rock music plays* Equo: Any tree can drop an apple. I'll make the sky drop the two suns! *Equo shoots a laser at each sun* Equo: By the time this sentence is finished, the two suns will crash into bluehigh and incinerate everything in two minutes, so I hope you like yourself super crispy. *the fourth phase begins* You now have two minutes to defeat Equo. If you die or exit the world, you will respawn with all your items, but you will have to restart the entire fight. If you run out of time, a cutscene with Equo teleporting away, and the two suns scorching all of bluehigh will play, with the player being the last survivor, and him/her staring in horror as bluehigh gets destroyed, and he/she gets engulfed by a giant wave of fire. Equo can also summon hostile Gobielle riders with bows. The riders can also summon Zombies. Equo can also heal the riders by shooting big plus signs at them. This will heal 5 damage. The next cutscene will play when Equo loses all of his health. *The player slashes Equo so hard that he gets knocked into one of the suns, goes through one of the sumons, and gravatates into the other* The player has now defeated Equo and can leave bluehigh now. You will also get 50 levels and 45 Health EXP. You will also gain the Acheivement "Subtractor". Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Wither Variations Category:The Eight Harbingers Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Angelic Mobs Category:Destructors Category:White Category:Evil